Two worlds: One true love
by ExpectoMagic
Summary: A love story between Ginny and Edward. The Cullen family begin to attend Hogwarts. Lupin's son Jacob gets involved. *Includes Bella. Other pairings: Bella/Jacob. Hermione/Draco. Luna/Ron. Cho/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyer however, do.

**A/N: My first crossover fic. I know this is unreasonably short, but they will get longer I promise. And I will be updating often, as long as I get reviews. Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward POV-_

It all began, when Carlisle received a suspicious letter, in early February 2008. Alice foresaw this happening, so we were all on edge for a few days awaiting a visit from the postman. Jasper announced Carlisles emotion was one of shock, when he read the letter alone in his study. I then read his mind, and found out what we were. Vampire Wizards and Witches.

It was strange. I never thought it was possible to be a vampire wizard but Dumbledore was absolutely certain it was true. He tested my whole family, and even though we wasn't all blood related, we were all apparently vampire wizards and witches. Carlisle and Esme, being too old to attend Hogwarts School of Wizardry, had been asked by Dumbledore to attend private lessons with his trustworthy friends. Rosalie was horrified, she locked herself in the bathroom for days, until she missed her Emmett – and blood too much. Drama queen. Emmett was just worrying over his Rosalie. Jasper thought the whole idea was intriguing, and immersed himself into tons of research, alongside Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Bella shared the same view I did, it was another challenge along the road to self discovery. We were told that Rosalie and Emmett were soon to be 7th year students, and Alice, Bella, Jasper and I, 6th year's.

Albus Dumbledore, first wanted to know as much as he could about our species. And how we were all created. Bella's story he enjoyed the most. Bella had moved to our hometime Forks a few months back. Everyone loved her at once, but she wasn't happy. And that made me restless for weeks. Jasper and I were hunting on nearby woodland animals, and came across her human scent. I told Jasper to go home, incase he could'nt control himself around a human. I follwed the scent and found Bella looking a little lost, I remember asking her why she was in the woods alone. She smiled and said she was looking for us, the vampires. She wanted more from her life, she wanted to become a vampire too. I was unsure, a human knew about us and she wasn't running for help. Alice foresaw Bella in the change, and sent Carlisle after me. After a long discussion, Carlisle felt it was my decision to change her or not. And now she was one of us, a family member of The Cullens. Albus liked this story best, because Bella had a choice, she knew what she wanted.

It was now the beginning of March, and Dumbledore had begun teaching us the basics of magic. That took all of a few hours. He was amazed how quickly we picked up on things, and by the end of March, we had had learn't everything our soon-to-be peers knew. Five years of magic learn't in one month. Albus then moved on to telling us about the war that had now finished, and other happenings in the Magical world. I think it was safe to say that above everything, myself and my brothers and sisters were all excited about learning the art of Quidditch.

Albus told us that not all wizards and witches were skilled at Quidditch or had the ability of flying for that matter. And he was right. Vampires we were, but not all of us could learn flying so quickly. Alice was the quickest to learn. After 10 minutes of manouvering her broom, slowly got the hang of it and was whipping past us in no time at all. Emmett and Rosalie decided flying wasn't for them. Well Rosalie did, and Emmett didn't want her feeling left out, bless him. Jasper and I tried together, and we soon joined Alice in the clouds.

* * *

I found myself standing with my brothers and sisters amongst a load of kids, ready to be sorted into my new house. Everyone was watching us, I scanned through all thoughts and as I expected, they were all stunned by our beauty.

This year was going to be interesting, I could feel it.

Alice was first to be sorted, Hufflepuff, Jasper soon followed. I thought we'd all be sorted in one house, like most family siblings. Bella was now a Hufflepuff. Rosalie and Emmett were Slytherin. "Edward Cullen!" It was my turn. I walked up, sat on the stool and looked ahead. I scanned for any unselfish thoughts, none that included any interest in myself or my family. Only one person. I located the thoughts to a girl sitting on the Gryffindor table, beautiful red hair flowing down past her shoulders. "GRIFFINDOR!" I smiled to myself. It must be fate. I know I was supposed to sit in the closest empty space on the long table, but as usual I decided against this. I looked at Dumbledore, he was thinking 'Ginevra Weasley. You'll be good for her. Don't involve yourself too much with her brother and his friends. Just an advanced warning.' I walked past the empty seats, watching the disappointment flicker to the girls faces and happiness reach to the males eyes. I strode over to the only empty seat, that for some reason everyone had supposedly intentionally avoided sitting in. As I sat down, I felt ripples of nervousness overcome me. She turned to look at me. "Hey, I'm Ginny Weasley... it's nice to meet you." She grinned impishly at me. The butterflies in my stomach were dancing menacingly. Yes... This year was going to be very interesting..


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyer however, do. 

A/N: Hey guys :) Thank you for the reviews... they encouraged me to update! Although I am feeling a little review hungry....Hmm.. I've got some new ideas to add too.

Ginny P.O.V

I was standing opposite the Hogwarts Express when I saw the most romantic thing ever. Draco Malfoy proposing to Hermoine, I was absolutely ecstatic, and by the looks of her, she was too. Nobody quite knows the details on how their relationship came about. Well except the actual couple at hand and myself. They were arguing in their personal Head common room, as they were both elected for Head Girl and Boy. And they both kind of just realised the arguments throughout the years was infact sexual tension. Need I say more? The whole school found out last year and since then it's just been common knowledge that Draco was not a badboy deatheater but infact Hermoine Granger's boyfriend. And because Hermoine stayed at The Burrow the whole summer, and Draco with his best friend Blaise Zabini, they were unable to see each other. He must've realised he can't live without her. How romantic. I guess you could say I'm a hopeless romantic, but don't believe in love for myself. It will never happen.

On the Hogwarts express however, I got an even bigger shock. I was looking for a compartment that Luna was in, as we usually sit together and take turns to gossip about our summer's. I found her. Kissing Ron! MY BROTHER! When did that happen? Why didn't she tell me about it in her owls? I was beyond angry, everything or should I say everyone was happy in love and apparently I didn't need to know.

I was running down the corridors of the train, searching for the toilets. Everyone was watching me, tears brimming and falling from my eyes. They knew best, to move out of my way and not say anything. Three words. Bat. Bogey. Hex.

I slumped down onto the floor in the toilet. Finally letting my tears spill freely. I knew I was being a pathetic girl but after reading tons of love novels and spending your whole summer watching Ron change from being depressed, then he'd have random outings by himself up in the mountains, and come back absolutely chuffed. A grin reaching ear-to-ear. Then there was Hermoine who was just as bad, upset and down all the bloody time! And to make it worse, Cho came to stay with Harry. Which mean't we all had to watch them looking into each others eyes, all gooey cooeyness and teir lips merge together 80% of the time. Oh and the fact that my other best friend since first year in Gryffindor, Georgia, was gonna be returning 2 weeks fricken' late. What will I do without her? She usually calms me down... her or Luna.

I can't believe Luna and Ron. How could they? I would have understood. Maybe. And Ron! No wonder he came down from the mountains so bloody happy. Luna lives up there. BLOODY HELL. I'm not gonna let everyone get me down, and lie to me all the time. I don't need anyone. I can't trust anyone. I got over myself and sat with Neville for the rest of the train ride. Hogwarts here I come.

We finally reached Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Home. I watched as all the first years climbed excitedly into the boats and drifted towards us. I sat down in the Great Hall and watched as everyone basically dodged out of my way. Harry, Ron and Hermoine sitting opposite me, Neville next to me. I noticed Ron was avoiding eye contact, which made me fume even more. A 2nd year approached as if to sit next to me. I guess my facial expression scared her off. Fucking hell.

I got my drawingpad and pencils out, and was just doodling around the edges until Dumbledore interrupted my train of thoughts, and all the students around me whispering loudly. Whatever was going on, I didn't care. I was daydreaming about killing Ron, whilst unknowingly sketching the first years watching Dumbledore with innocent eyes. I stopped for a second and looked at what I was drawing. There was a huge guy sitting on the sorting stool. I glared at the paper, imagining boys now Ginny? Finally giving the sorting ceremony some attention, I was surprised to find that my imagination wasn't running wild when I drew the huge built guy. He was there. I looked around and saw that there were new, older kids dotted around in every house, and that everyone was being very bloody rude.

Gah. I know the new kids are stunning but must everyone stare with mouths wide open? To be quite honest, they're probably nervous, new school and all that. I started to perfectly colour in the sketch, adding a touch here and there to make it look more precise. That's when I heard the hat shout "GRYFFINDOR!" and students started gasping, as one of the new guys walked past them, and towards me.

I had enough time to realise how absolutely gorgeous he was, and what a sweet smile he had. He approached me with confusion in his eyes. _The seat... empty seat.. _I thought the best approach was to be myself and be friendly. "Hey, I'm Ginny Weasley... it's nice to meet you." I smiled, closing my sketchbook. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen.. a pleasure to meet you Ginny." He said whilst staring into my eyes. We shared a moment and all but too soon, it passed. Dumbledore announced it was time for the feast, and that's when the whole table tried to have a conversation with Edward.

As soon as he had eaten, Ron whisked him off to teach him how to play wizard chess. Which of course, pissed me off even more. I reached the common room about twenty minutes after they had left, and I errupted into giggles as soon as I reached inside. Oh I wish Georgia was here to see this. Ron was sat hunched over the chess board, staring intently at the pieces. Whilst Edward was looking innocently at Ron. Apparently Edward was already beating the Wizard Chess King. I walked in and sat near the fire, getting my sketchbook out. I looked over again and smiled at Edward, and he grinned and winked at me before taking Ron's queen. "YOU MUST BE LYING! You can't just beat me, nobody has beaten me in Hogwarts, and it's your first time and you win! HOW? Round 2!" Ron bellowed. Edward smiled, shook Ron's hand and excused himself. I looked over curious, why didn't he accept Ron's challenge?

Edward Cullen came walking towards me again, "Excuse me Ginevra, is this cushion taken?" he looked down at me. I smiled up "Cushion is all yours.. It's Ginny. My name I mean.". He sat down and I closed my sketchbook again. He looked at me curiously, his eyes penetrating my own. "What? Have I got something on my face..?" I reached up to my cheek subconsciously. He chuckled, "No, I'm just.. Your eyes are... Just wow. And I'm finding it hard to.. explain." He laughed and blushed, looking away. I smiled shyly and remembered who I was. "Explain what? That my eyes are blue?" I laughed watching him. "No I just... Can I trust you? With what I'm gonna tell you? I think I can.. you seem different." He explained, his eyes piercing into me with each word. "Yes. You can trust me Edward..?" I said hesitantly. He laughed again and then sat closer, his arm placed behind me to keep his body upright. "I'm a vampire Ginevra. My family, the other new kids here, all are too. We won't harm any of you, we drink only animal blood. I promise. And I can read minds..." And that's when he looked at me. I was in shock. And to think he knows what I'm thinking about what he just told me.. I laughed and thought _Edward Cullen you are undoubtedly the most interesting person I've ever met, and sexiest. _He chuckled at that and then sobered up. "Ginevra, you're mind is so different to everyone else's.. your so unselfish.. I just.. You're beautiful." He was waiting for my response I'm guessing... but he didn't get one.

Edwards P.O.V

"Ginevra, you're mind is so different to everyone else's.. your so unselfish.. I just.. You're beautiful." I said nervously.. waiting to hear what she had to say. She looked distracted then, so I focused on reading her mind and smiled, her best friend that wasn't suppose to be here for another 2 weeks was apparently behind me, conversing with Ginevra through sign language and lip reading. Ginny was finding it hard to concentrate on us both, so I decided to help her out. "Hello Georgia, I'm new here.. Edward Cullen. Come and join us?" I said to Georgia over my shoulder.

Ginny grinned, and leaned into my chest, so I wrapped my arm around her waist. Georgia sat opposite us and tried to hide her excitement, not knowing I knew what was on her mind. "Lovely to meet you ... You and Ginny look very.. cosy. I love it." She said cheekily whilst eyeing our close proximity. I saw Ginny blush and give her friend 'the look' as if to say shut-the-hell-up. I looked around and saw that almost everyone was staring at us, girls were glaring.. and to my dismay so were the guys. I rummaged through their minds, and realised the guys were jealous of Ginny being so intimate with me already, and the guys hated me not because I was stunning, but because I had Ginny. I smiled to myself... they should haveasked her out when they had the chance.


End file.
